


the water is wide

by BlackWidowRising



Series: Song fic [4]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Gen, Ishbalan | Ishvalan Alphonse Elric, Ishbalan | Ishvalan Edward Elric, Ishbalan | Ishvalan Trisha Elric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 21:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20880920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackWidowRising/pseuds/BlackWidowRising
Summary: The Elric brothers are half Ishvalan. Armestria is not kind.





	the water is wide

The differences between Ishvala and Armestris are too many to count. Roy knows this and yet he recruits them. For that, Ed will always be grateful to the bastard.

Al took after their father. Ed looked slightly too Ishvalan for most people's comfort. Sometimes he thinks that when Mustang looks at him, he sees somebody else, some nameless dead Ishvalan.

Ed is not his name. His mother named him in both traditions. Al is the only one who knows his. Armestrain will never be a comfortable language for him to speak, it will always be foreign on his tongue.

Al has always been at home among the Armestrians. His skin is pale, his eyes gold, and hair just a shade lighter than blond. He has never hid in basements from the army. Al can throw away his heritage as soon as he walk out the door, Ed never will.

Pinako almost didn’t let Col. Mustang into the house. She laughed at his declaration of peace. The flame Alchemist, burner of Ishvala, coming in peace for two Ishvalan boys? The concept is laughable. Eventually she relents and sometimes she thinks that she shouldn’t have. What sort of man drags boys into a war.

Col. Roy Mustang did not expect Ed and Al to be Ishvalan. Alchemy was not liked by their god. He knew of course, the rumours of Hohenheim taking an Ishvalan wife. Pictures of two very different looking boys in his desk, one Ishvalan, the other Armestrian. The military will not be kind to them but here is so much they could do for the military.

There is a gulf between Ishvala and Armestris. One filled with memories of fire and a burned nation. And on opposite sides, two brothers try to reach across for each other.


End file.
